MY SWEETY PANDA
by MERE HOSHI
Summary: Drabble singkat mengenai Sabaku No Gaara dan Yamanaka Ino (Gaaino). DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


MY SWEETY PANDA

Pairings

Yamanaka Ino x Sabaku Gaara

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

 **1\. Khawatir**

"Minggir."

"Minggir kalian semua, aku mau lewat. " Ucap gadis itu sambil berteriak.

Gadis bermahkotakan pirang platina itu berlari dilorong koridor kelas sambil berteriak kepada orang-orang yang menghalangi larinya, tidak dipedulikannya keringat yang menetes diwajah cantiknya bahkan rambut pirang platina kebanggaannya sedikit kusut.

Dalam hati ia mengutuk sumpah serapah pada sahabat merahnya yang berhasil membuat ia berlari seperti orang gila, ia selalu tidak habih pikir dengan sahabatnya itu kenapa selalu berkelahi sehinggga membuat ia khawatir dengan tingkah berandalannya itu.

Sekarang yang ada dipikiran Ino ialah Gaara. Teman sekelasnya memberitahu padanya bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang berada di uks gara-gara berkelahi. Dari kejauhan Ino bisa melihat ruangan uks.

"Hah hah sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi sampai." Kenapa sekolah ini luas sekali, keluhnya dalam hati.

BRAK.

Pintu uks terbuka dengan ganasnya.

"SABAKU NO GAARA." Gadis itu-Yamanaka Ino- berteriak sambil berjalan menghampiri Gaara, tersangka utama yang membuatnya khawatir setengah mati ternyata sedang tertidur pulas.

"Bangun kau Panda, aku tau kau hanya pura-pura tidur. Ayo bangun." Dengan ganas ia mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya itu.

Kelopak mata pemuda itu terbuka, menampilkan bola mata jadenya.

"Hentikan Ino, kau ini berisik sekali." Walaupun mukanya datar tapi intonasinya kentara sekali kalau ia sedang kesal saat ini.

"Kenapa kau berkelahi, hah ? ayo jawab aku panda." Cerocos Ino langsung.

"Hn."

"Apanya yang hn." Rasanya Ino ingin sekali menghajar Gaara saat ini juga.

"Kau khawatir ?." Dengan santai Gaara bertanya.

"Aku khawatir? Yang benar saja." Jawabnya dengan ketus.

"Ya, kau dan tindakanmu itu menunjukan kau khawatir terhadapku." Pede sekali bungsu Sabaku ini.

"Kalau kau tau, kenapa masih bertanya, hah?." Tolong ingatkan Ino sekali lagi untuk menghajar sahabatnya ini.

Gaara langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan berdiri menghadap Ino, mata jadenya menatap intens mata Aquamarine ino sehingga membuat Ino risih sendiri ditatap se-intens itu oleh sahabat pandanya.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir Ino. Aku janji, selamanya tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi." Dengan gerakan refleks Gaara mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang platina ino.

Eh

"Ekhm maksudnya, selama kau berada disisiku aku janji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir." Entah kenapa Gaara merasa kalimatnya tadi dan sekarang yang ia ucapkan terasa ambigu.

"BAKA." Ino pergi meninggalkan Gaara dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

 **2, Sinar Matahari**

Gadis berambut pirang platina itu terus menggerutu terhadap Orochimaru-Sensei yang seenaknya menghukum ia dengan berdiri ditengah lapangan sampai waktu istirahat tiba, oke itu memang salahnya karena lupa tidak membawa pr. Tapi, setidaknya Orochimaru-sensei memakluminya bahwa setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami yang namanya lupa.

"Berhenti menggerutu Ino." Suara bass itu langsung mengintrupsi aksi gerutunya.

Oh Ino hampir melupakan orang yang disebelahnya ini juga sedang dihukum, lebih tepatnya ikut-ikutan dihukum. Mengingat kembali sikap dingin orang yang disebelahnya membuat Ino mengendus sebal.

Flashback

Ino terus saja membuntuti sosok yang didepannya, tidak peduli tatapan membunuh para fansgirl lelaki didepannya.

"Gaara, kumohon bantu aku." Setengah merajuk ino menarik-narik baju seragam Gaara.

"Tidak." Singkat, padat, jelas dan jangan lupakan wajah datarnya ketika berbicara.

"Demo-." Ucapannya terhenti karena Orochimaru-Sensei masuk kekelas.

Seluruh murid langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing dan memberi salam.

"Kumpulkan Pr kalian, jika tidak ada yang mengumpulkan angkat tangan dan maju kedepan." Orochimaru tersenyum manis setelah mengucapkannya tapi bagi seluruh siswa yang berada dikelas itu senyumannya begitu menyeramkan.

"Gaara, bagaimana denganku."Dengan memelas Ino menoleh pada Gaara yang kebetulan menjadi teman sebangku gadis Yamanaka tersebut.

"Hn."

"Ada yang tidak mengerjakan?." Ucap Orochimaru-Sensei.

Dengan wajah memelas ino mengangkat tangannya.

"Yamanaka dan Sabaku-." Orochimaru jelas kaget, karena siawa teladan seperti Gaara tiba-tiba tidak mengerjakan Pr. "Kalian berdua kedepan."

"Ha'i Sensei." Ucap meraka berdua.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengerjakan Pr?."

"Saya lupa membawa Pr saya Sensei." Ucap ino pelan.

"Dan kau sabaku, kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan pr? Kau lupa.?"

"Hn." Balas Gaara cuek.

Jika saja Gaara bukan salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar sekolah maka sudah dipastikan ia akan memberi pelajaran pada sikap tak sopannya Gaara.

"Kalian berdua berdiri dilapang sampai waktu istirahat tiba." Ujar Orochimaru kesal.

Flashback end

"Panas sekali, kenapa Orochimaru-Sensei begitu kejam. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan panasnya matahari berada di atas kepalaku." Ujar Ino sesekali mengelap keringat didahinya.

Gaara yang sedari tadi berdiri disebelah Ino hanya mengendus, sikap sahabat pirangnya ini tidak berubah sama sekali selalu saja manja. Gaara tiba-tiba maju, lantas berdiri dihadapan ino dan memayungi kepala gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya yang seketika membuat ino kaget.

"Panda, apa yang kau lakukan." Tentu saja Ino kaget dengan sikap spontan Gaara tapi siapa peduli.

"Hn, melindungimu dari panas matahari." Gaara berkata seraya menatap ino, sedangkan lawan yang ditatapnya tampak gugup.

Keduanya lantas diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, sampai ino memecah keheningan dengan berkata.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan ini." Ucap Ino pelan.

"Melakukan apa?." Balas Gaara pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Menemaniku dihukum dan menutupiku dari panas matahari." Suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar tapi itu cukup jelas oleh Gaara karena jarak dekatnya dengan Ino hanya selangkah.

"Karena aku ingin melakukannya." Sontak jawaban Gaara membuat Ino memalingkan muka karena tidak ingin Gaara melihat rona samar dipipinya.

 **3\. Hime-Sama**

"Gaara turunkan aku." Ino sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, tapi Gaara tetap saja keras kepala tidak mau menurunkan Ino.

"Hn." Gaara tidak tahu saja bahwa sikapnya dengan menggendong Ino dengan gaya Bridal Style membuat gadis itu malu, sebab mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Ino menyesal betapa cerobohnya ia waktu di tempat sky tadi, ia tergelincir hingga membuatnya susah berjalan.

"Turunkan aku sekarang juga."

Brukk

"Awww, Gaara kenapa kau menjatuhkanku." Jerit Ino marah, ketika merasakan pantatnya sakit mencium jalanan bersalju.

"Kau ingin turun kan, ketika sudah diturunkan kenapa kau marah." Gaara mendengus kesal tidak habis pikir dengan sifat Ino, tadi ingin turun dan sekarang ia malah menjerit ketika diturunkan.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba, kau tidak lihat kakiku tergelincir." Ino tetap dengan aksi marahnya.

Dengan sabar Gaara membantu ino dan jongkok membelakangi nya. "Ayo naik Hime-Sama." Ucap Gaara. Mendengar Gaara memanggilnya dengan panggilan kecilnya membuat Ino tertegun dan tanpa sadar lansung melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Gaara. Sikap Ino tersebut lantas membuat Gaara tersenyum kecil, dengan pelan ia mulai berdiri dan kembali berjalan. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang terhadapnya dan juga Ino.

Ino menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung Gaara, dia berpikir sudah seberapa sering ia selalu membuat sahabat pandanya itu kerepotan dengan tingkah cerobohnya. Tapi dengan sabar sahabatnya itu selalu mengerti dirinya.

"Gaara." Panggil Ino.

"Ya."

"Maaf dan terimakasih."

"Untuk?."

"Maaf karena selalu merepotkanmu selama ini dan terimakasih karena kau selalu ada bersamaku." Ucap Ino seraya berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Tidak masalah, selama orangnya itu aku yang kau repotkan. Aku tidak masalah." Karena bagiku kau tetap Hime-sama yang mempunyai tempat khusus dihatiku Ino. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

 **4\. Selangkah lebih dekat**

Hari ini Gaara, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto serta hinata sedang berlibur dipantai pribadi milik Gaara. Mereka berenam memang sudah merencanakan liburan kali ini dari jauh-jauh hari dan hari ini mereka sangat antusias merayakannya minus Gaara dan Sasuke karena mereka tetap stay cool dan tak ingin terlihat antusias.

"Gaara ayo cepat, kita sudah tertinggal jauh dengan yang lain." Ucap Ino.

Gaara dengan santai malah memotret Ino sedari tadi, yang untungnya tidak disadari gadis itu.

"Cantik." Gumannya

"Gaara." Rengek Ino yang sedari tadi kesal karena Gaara sibuk dengan kameranya.

"Iya, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali Ino." Balas Gaara tertawa pelan.

Dilain tempat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang membicarakan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa mereka tidak jadian saja sih." Ucap Naruto ketika melihat Gaara dan Ino dari kejauhan.

"Sepupu pirangmu itu tidak peka, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke mengendus geli.

Suasana disekitar pantai sore itu begitu sepi, yang terdengar hanyalah deru ombak. Ino sedang berjalan dipesisir pantai, dia tidak menyadari dengan kehadiran Gaara yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau sedang apa sendirian disini ?." Tiba-tiba Gaara mengagetkan Ino.

"Gaara kau mengagetkanku tahu, aku hanya ingin berjalan-berjalan." Ucap Ino kesal.

"Aku temani, ayo." Ajaknya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan pelan, hingga Gaara yang berada di depannya berhenti secara tiba-tiba dan ino yang tidak siap menubruk Gaara.

"Aww, kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti." Ucap Ino kesal.

Gaara yang ditanya seperti itu tidak menjawab, sebaliknya ia malah menatap ino.

"Ino."

"Ya."

"Apa pendapatmu mengenai persahabatan perempuan dan laki-laki." Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Menurutku, tidak ada persahabatan laki-laki dan perempuan yang murni tanpa sebuah perasaan, tetapi mereka dituntut untuk tidak mengungkapkannya. Tidak mengungkapkannya bukan berarti tidak berani, melainkan mereka tidak sanggup jika kehilangan. Jika mereka mengungkapkannya, maka mereka harus menerima konsekuensinya yaitu persahabatan mereka hancur." Ino bingung, kenapa Gaara bertanya seperti itu. Dia menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tau, apa yang harus dilakukan jika sepasang sahabat bisa berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih.?" Gaara kembali bertanya pada Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana caranya Gaara.?" Jujur saja Ino begitu penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan Gaara ungkapkan.

"Salah satu dari mereka harus maju satu langkah Ino."

"Maju satu langkah?." Ino kembali bertanya.

"Ya, seperti ini." Gaara berjalan satu langkah ke arah Ino sambil menatap bola mata aquamarine gadis itu. Ia kembali berkata. "Sama halnya dengan kita Ino, salah satu dari kita harus ada yang maju satu langkah dan itu aku. Aku akan maju satu langkah, dengan begitu kita akan mengubah status sahabat menjadi sepasang kekasih." Ucap Gaara menggenggam tangan ino sambil tersenyum.

-END-


End file.
